


Costumes

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Halloween Fics 2018 [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Kudos and comments make me happy <3My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)





	Costumes

"This is the probably the greatest thing I've put on my body." Smitty said, walking out the bathroom. John looked up from his phone, snorting when he saw him "You look like the rubber duck from Bert and Ernie." John replied, looking at Smitty. He had a yellow duck costume on, he was wearing orange pants and had a yellow hat on. 

"The rubber duck was bomb." 

John rolled his eyes, himself was wearing some sort of vampire costume, aka he was wearing black and and fangs in. His hair was pulled back and he had fake blood on his lips. "Let's go get candy." Smitty said.

"We can go to the store, and as much as I want you to look like a fucking idiot, take the suit off please." John replied, pointing at the duck costume. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
